


Дикие и свободные

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Familiars, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Violence, Police Officer Derek Hale, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: Дерек - офицер полиции, только недавно переехавший в Бикон-Хиллз, и он,  возможно, немного очарован горячим и  действительно могущественным доктором с сыновьями-близнецами.прим. пер.: Или история, которая была почти озаглавлена: «Я влюбОленён  в тебя, мой бемби», но автор смог остановиться, хотя и сам не знает, почему.Прекрасные иллюстрации отpuhnatsson.tumblr.com https://funkyimg.com/view/2UfJodarkmousyr.tumblr.com  https://funkyimg.com/i/2Uf6F.jpgkatsur.tumblr.com https://i.imgur.com/bO5phG0_d.jpg





	1. Один.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Run Wild and Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182673) by [greenleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf/pseuds/greenleaf). 



> *В.Е.Р.А. – Всевидовой Единый Регулирующий Альянс  
> 

– Бикон-Хиллз чертовски мал по сравнению с Нью-Йорком, но мы здесь загружены ничуть не хуже. У нас самые лучшие показатели в этой части округа и лучшие офицеры, то есть я, – Эрика горделиво улыбнулась, уперев руки в бока. – Тебе повезло, я расскажу обо всех тонкостях, Волчок-новичок.

Дерек удивлённо приподнял бровь.  
Эрика была молодой, полной энтузиазма и... ну... скромной девушкой тоже.  
Айзек фыркнул, Бойд закатил глаза, а Джордан усмехнулся.

– Как ты можешь быть лучшим офицером, Эрика? Мы же все здесь новенькие.  
– Тогда я скоро им стану, – уверенно заявила она.  
– И, Эрика, не называй капитана Хейла новичком, – сказал Джордан. – Он будет капитаном вашего подразделения, и он, конечно, новичок в городе, но он совершенно точно не новичок в работе.  
Эрика усмехнулась:  
–Та же ерунда.

 

Дерек прочистил горло.  
– Я не особенно беспокоюсь, что мне станет скучно, Эрика. И я знаю, что не стоит недооценивать уровень преступности в любом городе, большом или маленьком… или его способных офицеров.

– Рада слышать, капитан Новичок, – Эрика похлопала его по руке. Ну а теперь – вперёд!  
Она пошла на выход, Бойд молча последовал за ней, и Айзек поплелся следом:

– По крайней мере энтузиазма ей не занимать, – Джордан ухмыльнулся, когда они не спеша последовали за трио. – К тому же, с тех пор, как у нас есть Эрика, мне больше не нужно играть в гида.

 

***

 

Дерек изучал табличку «Межвидовой Мемориальный госпиталь Бикон-Хиллз».

– Тебе следует поближе ознакомиться с тем, как работает город, – сказала Эрика, схватив Дерека за руку. – Я знаю, что в отделении В.Е.Р.А в Нью-Йорке есть сеть шпионов, но в старом‐добром Бикон-Хиллз основная часть нашей сети – это больница.  
Она с энтузиазмом без труда потянула Дерека внутрь, даже без использования своей мощи оборотня.

Айзек улыбнулся Дереку, присоединившись к обходу госпиталя:  
– Забавный факт: больница была построена вокруг рощи деревьев Неметон, одной из самых больших рощ в стране.

Дерек послушно последовал за ним. Ему нравилась Эрика. Благодаря тому, что Эрики было так много, он смог скрыть свою нервозность. Айзек тоже был забавным. Все это уравновешивал Бойд своим молчаливым поведением, и Дерек почувствовал, что ему нравится его новая команда. Они были молоды, но даже его волк чувствовал их потенциал.

В.Е.Р.А – Всевидовой Единый Регулирующий Альянс – был межвидовой организацией, созданной для контроля за магической активностью. Дерек работал в подразделении В.Е.Р.А. в Нью-Йорке с тех пор, как окончил полицейскую академию более десяти лет назад, и начинать все сначала на новом месте, учитывая, что ему было уже за тридцать, было нелегко.

– Добро пожаловать в Мемориальный госпиталь Бикон-Хиллз! – Эрика величественно указала в сторону вестибюля.

Дерек огляделся, почувствовав пульсацию магии в воздухе. Теперь он мог видеть то, о чем рассказывал Айзек. Огромный Неметон занимал центральную часть вестибюля, доходя до потолка, в котором были специальные отверстия для веток и листьев. Некоторые из низко растущих ветвей были увиты огоньками и магическими знаками, в то время как на других, повыше, разместились дриады, птички и несколько фей – они переговаривались с обслуживающим персоналом и медиками, проходящими под ветвями, или просто ожидали своей очереди на приём. Пол представлял собой смесь плитки, камня и лесного ковра из мха, трав и листвы, с дорожками, отмеченными флажками там, где они терялись среди выступающих толстых корней деревьев.

Джордан обвел холл рукой:  
– Как уже сказала Эрика, важно, чтобы мы поддерживали хорошие отношения с людьми здесь. У нас есть медицинская команда в штаб-квартире, но местные специалисты дают нам много информации о наших случаях… 

 

– Не говоря уже о том, как часто нам приходится латать вас после тяжелого рабочего дня.

– Стайлз! – воскликнули Айзек и Эрика. Она повисла на незнакомом парне, душа того в объятиях, но он, как ни странно, даже не прогнулся под ее напором и весом. Бойд просто махнул рукой в знак приветствия.

Парень был темноволосым, кареглазым, усыпанным родинками, с вздернутым носом и широкой улыбкой. Он был одет в полосатую футболку, черные джинсы и кошмарные фиолетовые кроссовки, на плечах висел медицинский халат.  


 

– Эй, волчатки, что беспокоит? – спросил он.

– По-прежнему – твои пациенты, умник, – Эрика ухмыльнулась, обнимая его за талию.

Джордан указал на мужчину:  
– Капитан Дерек Хейл, это доктор Стайлз Стилински, заведующий межвидовым отделением госпиталя – МО – и наш консультант для В.Е.Р.А.

– Бла-бла-бла, приятно познакомиться. Слишком долго повторять все это снова, – перебил его Айзек. – И, обратите внимание, это доктор «Зачеркнуто» Стайлз Стилински.

Дерек поднял бровь. Стайлзу было лет двадцать семь, может, двадцать восемь? В таком возрасте – и уже быть главой в МО и работать с В.Е.Р.А. Это действительно впечатляло.

– Зачеркнуто? – переспросил он, и Стайлз засмеялся.

– Потому что никто не знает его настоящего имени, и он такой загадочный и гениальный, хотя все знают, что он придурок, – рассмеялась Эрика, закрыв лицо ладонями.

– Мое имя сложно произнести – только и всего, – Стайлз тепло улыбнулся Дереку. – Капитан Хейл, да? Я слышал о вас.

– Я предполагаю, от шерифа Стилински. Тогда ты, должно быть, его сын.

Шериф Стилински принял Дерека сердечно и гостеприимно. Он был человеком, но имел необычную ауру, которая привлекла внимание волка Дерека. Даже Эрика и Айзек реагировали на нее, но старались держать себя под контролем.

Стайлз посмотрел на часы:  
– Простите, но я не смогу сейчас провести вас по отделению, на самом деле я шёл на консультацию к семье гномов. Джордан в любом случае отлично всё здесь знает. Я просто забежал, чтобы поприветствовать вас, потому что чувствовал, что вы, ребята, придете.

Стайлз взглянул на Дерека, и тот ощутил, что его волк заинтересованно навострил уши.

Вау.

Видимо, сын шерифа Стилински не был человеком, в отличие от отца.

– И, конечно же, у меня есть подарки для новых офицеров, – Стайлз ухмыльнулся и вытащил несколько шоколадок из кармана.  
Эрика взвизгнула и вцепилась в одну, поцеловав в щеку доктора. Айзек забрал остальные и раздал их, а Бойд просто кивнул в знак благодарности.  
– Спасибо, Стайлз, – сказал Джордан.  
Дерек взял свою долю у Айзека:  
– Хм, спасибо.  
Стайлз улыбнулся:  
– Увидимся, капитан. Надеюсь, город хорошо тебя примет.

Дерек протянул ладонь, чтобы пожать руку Стайлза, и был удивлен, когда почувствовал легкую дрожь. Стайлз не отреагировал. Он помахал, прежде чем повернуть за угол.

Волк Дерека с волнением проводил его, с любопытством наклонив голову.

– Это Стайлз, – Эрика уже развернула один свой батончик. – Он гений, и я говорю это не только потому, что он мой шоколадный спаситель.

– Мы все были одноклассниками в старшей школе, – пояснил Айзек, – но он ходил туда только пару раз в неделю, чтобы получить оценки по своим заданиям. Он уже тогда параллельно учился в колледже.

Джордан кивнул:  
– Стайлз может выглядеть легкомысленно, но он эксперт в своей области. И поэтому именно он – главный в МО и консультант в В.Е.Р.А.

– Я учту это, – сказал Дерек.  
– Итак, пойдём дальше. Я познакомлю тебя с миссис Макколл и другими медсестрами, – сказал Джордан.


	2. Два.

– Как себя чувствуете, капитан?

Дерек с усилием поднял голову, с одного его глаза отёк еще не сошёл, и он не открывался, а лоб саднило. Он не был уверен, что ему удалось стереть всю кровь, а судя по выражению лица шерифа, его опасения оправдались.

– Я в порядке, – он улыбнулся, побеспокоив разбитую губу. – Не ожидал, что начну своё знакомство с преступлениями округа с настолько выдающейся драки.

Джон улыбнулся в ответ и ободряюще сжал его плечо:  
– Что ж, если вы всё ещё стоите на ногах и можете посмеяться над этим, значит вы справитесь и со всем остальным. 

Он прошёлся кругом, проверяя других офицеров, но сам выглядел плохо: на его левом рукаве была кровь, и он сильно хромал.

Никто из приехавших на вызов на самом деле не остался целым и невредимым после этой заварушки. Дерек занимался оформлением документов, когда пришел запрос на подкрепление, и он был рад, что смена Эрики, Айзека и Бойда уже закончилась и им не придётся иметь с этим дело. Эти трое были вполне хороши, но всё ещё слишком молоды и неопытны, чтобы участвовать в поединке с такими серьёзными противниками. У Дерека имелся опыт, но, даже несмотря на это, он получил травмы.  
– Папа!  
– Стайлз.   
Плечи Джона сразу с облегчением опустились.

Стайлз с решительным видом двигался в их сторону, встревоженно нахмурив брови. Его плечи как всегда покрывал медицинский халат, а на ногах снова оказались те кошмарные фиолетовые кеды. Пространство вокруг него гудело от тяжелой магической ауры, которая заставляла волка Дерека, порядком уставшего, подпрыгивать от любопытства.

– Я в порядке, мне повезло, сынок. Ничего серьезного, – сказал Джон, когда Стайлз обнял его и осмотрел на предмет серьезных повреждений. Еще раз крепко прижав к себе отца, Стайлз повернулся к Дереку.

– Привет, капитан, – он сделал паузу. – Ого, выглядишь не очень. Кира!

 

Дерек, повернув голову, единственным видящим глазом заметил спешащую к ним миниатюрную девушку в таком же белом халате, с большой медицинской сумкой, а за ней стоял… Дерек мог поклясться, что видит… оленя?

Похоже, что у него галлюцинации.

Стайлз встал перед ним на колени, осматривая пострадавший глаз и порез на лбу.

– Могу я?.. – он дождался, пока Дерек проворчит «да», прижал кончики пальцев к вискам Дерека, и теплое покалывание встряхнуло его. – Кей, дай мне антидот и красный листок.

– Держи, босс, – отозвалась Кира, передавая синий флакон размером с большой палец и лист какого-то растения. Олень возвышался за ее спиной, положив голову ей на макушку и глядя на Дерека карими глазами.

Стайлз приклеил листочек ко лбу Дерека и вручил флакон:   
– Выпей, это противоядие. Оно уменьшит отек и остановит кровотечение.

Пузырек был маленьким, но Дереку показалось, что целый холодный поток стек по горлу, когда он проглотил содержимое. Он с изумлением почувствовал, как головная боль утихла.

– Спасибо, – облегченно выдохнул он.

– Лист нужен, чтобы вытянуть из раны немного яда, – пояснил Стайлз, улыбаясь. – Подождем пять минут, и тогда я смогу продолжить. Он повернулся к Джону. Тот приосанился, принимая более официальный вид.

— Шериф Стилински.

Джон кивнул, дернув уголком губ.   
– Доктор Стилински, спасибо, что пришли. Я буду краток, – он махнул рукой в сторону склада, возле которого стояла группа офицеров и подозреваемые, заключённые в кольцо рябинового пепла. – Несколько дней назад мы получили предупреждение о скорой поставке партии оксигексфаро в город. Нам повезло получить зацепку в деле для оформления ордера на обыск, а в итоге оказалось, что мы пришли на аукцион поставщиков.

– Сомнительное везение, – Стайлз прикусил губу, оглядываясь по сторонам.

– И не говори! – согласился Джон. Оперативная группа приняла на себя основной удар, прежде чем им удалось вызвать подкрепление и все полетело к чертям. Мы поймали почти всех, за исключением двоих, которым удалось прорваться, – главаря и его помощника.

– Вот черт, – пробормотал Стайлз.

– Трое офицеров получили серьезные ранения, но ваша бригада экстренной помощи доставила их в больницу. Судебные эксперты уже здесь, так что если не будете путаться у них под ногами, то можете проверить каждого.

– Занесём это в отчет, спасибо. Мы свяжемся с Дэнни и проведем разбор полётов позже, – Стайлз кивнул на это. Он бережно сжал предплечье Джона в последний раз, прежде чем вернуться к своим обязанностям. – Кира, сделай теплый компресс на бедро шерифа, а также дай ему экстракт колокольчика – нужно предотвратить заражение крови, еще перевяжи все его порезы, особенно от когтей арахнида на спине – не думай, что я этого не заметил, шериф. 

Кира кивнула, вытаскивая белый самонагревающийся пакет. Дерек с восхищением наблюдал, как заискрились ее пальцы, и упаковка медленно позеленела. Его волк проснулся, и волчьим взглядом красных глаз Дерек смог увидеть тень кицунэ, проступающую сквозь ее силуэт.

– Огненная лисица, – внезапно сказала Кира, улыбнувшись ему. – Я молниеносная Кицунэ. Жаль, что мы не встретились в более приятной обстановке, капитан Хейл. Добро пожаловать в Бикон-Хиллз, – она немедленно отвела шерифа в сторону.

Дерек изумленно кивнул ей.

– Что ж, давай займемся тобой, капитан, – Стайлз снова повернулся к нему. Позади него снова стоял олень-галлюцинация и внимательно смотрел на Дерека. – Тебе достался довольно неприятный уд…  
– Олень.  
Стайлз сделал паузу:  
– Прости, что?  
Пожалуй, стоило сообщить об этом доктору:  
– У меня… галлюцинации.  
Стайлз выглядел озадаченным:  
– Галлюцинация? Странно, таких побочных эффектов не было… – он проследил за взглядом Дерека, направленным ему за спину. – О, ты имеешь в виду этого оленя? – его лицо стало немного смущенным. – Ох, извини, Кэп. Давненько у нас в городе не было новых людей, тут её все знают. Это олениха Сирия, мой фамильяр.

В ответ на это олениха – Сирия – фыркнула.

Дерек был ошеломлён. Несколько дней назад он подумывал взглянуть на досье Стайлза и чувствовал себя немного виноватым из-за этого. Впрочем, Эрика и так раздобыла достаточно информации, поэтому Дерек был практически уверен, что Стайлз не просто человек. Судя по всему, он был Искрой – и достаточно мощной для того, чтобы ощущать присутствие других людей за много миль ... и чтобы иметь фамильяра.

Фамильяры были воплощением магии, рождёнными теми, кто имел достаточно способностей, чтобы облечь свою магию в телесную форму. Они достаточно разумны, хотя пределы их возможностей и интеллекта во многом зависели от того, насколько сильным был их заклинатель. Существа становились компаньонами и партнерами своим создателям, но могущественные маги также воплощали фамильяров потому, что у них было слишком много магии, не вмещающейся в теле, и они использовали фамильяров в качестве запаса и источника энергии.

Пока Дерек был занят обдумыванием этой мысли, Стайлз приступил к работе: он вытащил еще два флакона и положил новый красный лист на лоб, убрав старый в свою сумку.

– Красный лист работает как индикатор: он показывает нам, какой вид темных чар тебе достался, и запись об этом создается как для больницы, так и для В.Е.Р.А. Ты получил прогрессирующее проклятие. Первый флакон – стабилизирующий, он гарантирует, что твой организм будет работать нормально и остановит кровопотерю, а второй – не позволит проклятию распространиться и поможет тебе побороть его. Мы должны будем проследить за твоим состоянием – скорее всего, будет всплеск адреналина, либо лихорадка. И не волнуйся, всё, что я даю тебе, для оборотней безопасно.

Стайлз говорил медленно, поясняя свои действия, но в голосе слышались теплота и спокойствие. Дерек и в самом деле почувствовал себя уютно, выпив лекарство.

– Понял. Спасибо, доктор Стилински.

– Просто Стайлз, так будет в самый раз, – он усмехнулся. – Остальные раны достаточно легки, твой волк справится с ними сам. Я попрошу Киру разместить тебя в скорой, окей? А пока ты ждешь, Сирия составит тебе компанию, Дерек. – он подмигнул, заставив Дерека улыбнуться.

Он похлопал Дерека по плечу и ушел, чтобы позаботиться о других офицерах. Как он и сказал, лань подошла к Дереку, пристально посмотрев на него, прежде чем опуститься рядом, изящно сложив ножки под собой.

Прикасаться к чужому фамильяру без разрешения считалось дурным тоном, поэтому Дерек лишь кивнул ей:  
– Спасибо.


	3. Три.

Эрика скривилась, глядя на тело, лежащее на секционном столе:  
– Боже, меня тошнит от этого запаха!  
Бойд хмыкнул:  
– Это тролль, Эрика. Они всегда воняют.  
Она зарычала на него:  
– Ты иногда бываешь таким муд..  
– Прекратить болтовню, – Дерек прервал их, прежде чем они успели раздуть ссору. – Вы не умрёте от того, что станете чуть более опытными.  
Эрика показала язык Бойду, только потом сообразив, что вонь в помещении настолько сильна, что ее можно ощутить на вкус. 

– А почему запах не действует на вас, капитан? – подал голос Дэнни, эксперт-криминалист В.Е.Р.А., стоящий по другую сторону стола.  
– Я имел с ними дело в Нью-Йорке, – ответил Дерек, – привыкнуть не удастся никогда, но, столкнувшись с запахом дюжину раз, потом уже не будешь так реагировать.

 

Тролли выглядели… впечатляюще и пахли так же.  
Они были высокими, с серой, грубой шкурой, толстой, словно у животного, с длинными руками, большими, но быстрыми ногами. У троллей острое зрение и слух, но очень слабое обоняние, вот поэтому они частенько жили в весьма странных местах.  
Этот экземпляр был ростом около семи футов, с крючковатым носом и зелёными пятнами по всей коже.  
Айзек повернулся к Стайлзу:  
– А как тебе удаётся… И чего я спрашиваю? У тебя наверняка есть заклинание против запаха!  
Стайлз хмыкнул, натягивая пару перчаток.   
– Нету. Я должен чувствовать запах, он является частью моего исследования. Конечно, сложно в это поверить, но от меня, бывало, пахло и похуже.  
Из угла комнаты донеслось согласное ржание Сирии.  
– Нет, не должен, – Эрика встала позади Бойда, несмотря на их недавнюю размолвку, – потому что это просто кошмарно. Меня сейчас вырвет.  
– Ты как ребенок, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз, – и тебе повезло, что у меня с собой всегда есть немного конфет.  
Некоторые из них – вообще-то, это были Эрика и Айзек – оживились:  
– Конфеты?  
– Ну, не прям суперконфеты, всего лишь лимонные леденцы, – Стайлз двинулся в сторону Сирии, на шее которой была закреплена сумка. – Эти конфетки притупляют чувствительность на пятнадцать минут. Вот эти, лимонные, действуют на обоняние. Они подходят для всех видов существ, так что не беспокойтесь об аллергии.   
Айзек и Эрика взяли по одной, ладно, две. Дерек сделал вид, что не видит этого. Они с Бойдом отказались.  
Дэнни тоже взял одну.  
– Этот тролль слишком долго тут воняет, сил больше нет, мне нужна эта конфета, – пояснил он.  
Стайлз хлопнул в ладоши.  
– Итак, Дэнни-бой, дай нам краткий отчет по нашему невезучему другу, лежащему тут.  
Дэнни протянул ему папку и начал:  
– Найден мёртвым в подвале местной пивоварни владельцем‐фейри. Никто даже не знал, что он жил там. Мы нашли остаточный след какого-то вещества – энергетика, – но он смешался со всем, что съел этот тролль, включая образцы пива, и нам требуется время, чтобы провести анализ химического состава его крови. Результаты придут не раньше вторника, и мы надеялись, что у тебя могут быть предварительные гипотезы о том, что произошло. Это сэкономило бы нам немного времени.  
– Прости, что выдернули тебя в выходной, – виновато добавил Дерек.  
Стайлз пожал плечами.  
– А, не беспокойся об этом! Я уже привык. Мои выходные дни никогда не являются таковыми на самом деле, – развернувшись к столу, он продолжил. – Итак, давайте-ка посмотрим. Нам нужно… – он внезапно умолк и посмотрел на дверь, Сирия нетерпеливо фыркнула.  
Дерек мгновенно насторожился и, резко развернувшись, заметил, как что-то мелькнуло в круглом окошке двери.  
Стайлз повёл рукой, и он почуял в воздухе запах озона от творимой магии  
перед тем, как убранная на время ширма внезапно качнулась в сторону, скрывая от взглядов лежащее на столе тело, и в тот же момент кто-то распахнул дверь.  
В дверь вошёл… олень.

Через миг Дерек понял, что это ещё один фамильяр – так как теперь он был знаком с Сирией и мог отличить их, а ещё ветвистые оленьи рога были так велики, что без магии он не смог бы пройти в дверь или через холл.  
Сирия приветственно воскликнула, и олень ответил ей.  
На спине оленя сидели два маленьких мальчика, примерно двух-трёх лет. Оба темноволосые и кудрявые, с пухлыми щёчками и полностью одинаково выглядящие – от рубашек и брюк до фиолетовых кед, разве что у одного глаза были голубыми, а у второго – карими, плюс ямочки на щеках.  
– Энцо! Леви! Привет, малышня! – завопила Эрика и побежала к ним.  
– Мы не малышня, – проворчал кареглазый мальчик, но с радостью подставил Эрике щёку для поцелуя и потёрся с ней носами. Голубоглазый только ткнул её в щёку и захихикал.   
– Эй, я не знал, что лисята находились здесь, – Дэнни помахал им. – Привет, мальчики.  
– Привет, дядя Дэнни, – снова отозвался кареглазый. Видимо, его близнец был более молчаливым. – Привет, дядя Зак! Привет, дядя Бойд! Привет… – он запнулся на Дереке. – Эээ… мистер.  
– Это капитан Дерек, – пришёл ему на помощь Стайлз. – Помнишь, я упоминал о новом офицере?  
Оба мальчика кинули и робко помахали Дереку.  
– А теперь, – Стайлз скрестил руки на груди, – лисята, что я вам говорил?  
Кареглазый скорчил рожицу.  
– Но тут пахнет!  
– Это не ответ на мой вопрос, – Стайлз выжидающе поднял бровь. – И я вижу, что, вместо того, чтобы уйти подальше от запаха, вы решили посмотреть, что это так пахнет?  
Оба мальчика расплылись в улыбке.

Стайлз вздохнул, но в его отношении к ним чувствовалась нежность.   
– Пожалуйста, возвращайтесь в приёмную. Сио, я ожидал, что ты будешь более сознательным.  
Олень в ответ обиженно фыркнул.  
– Возвращайтесь назад, прошу, иначе мы не пойдём в океанариум.  
– Могу я пойти с ними? – немедленно отозвалась Эрика.  
– В океанариум или в приёмную? – поддразнил её Стайлз.  
– Эрика, это исследование – часть твоей практики, – напомнил Дерек.  
– Но воняет же! – проскулила она. – И, я думаю, эти конфеты не работают!  
Дерек, нахмурившись, сжал переносицу двумя пальцами. Если так будет продолжаться, они никогда не закончат свою практику.  
– Отлично, тогда вперёд. Но тебе придётся съездить за результатами экспертизы на следующей неделе и сделать по ним отчет.  
– Супееерр! – Эрика победно вскинула кулак. Она улыбнулась мальчикам. – Пойдёмте, лисятки. Давайте поиграем и дадим папе поработать с магией.   
– Мы не лисята, тётя Эрика, – донеслось до оставшихся, прежде чем близнецы, олень и Эрика скрылись из вида.  
– Думаю, она будет запугивать Айзека, чтобы тот сделал за неё всю работу, – флегматично заметил Бойд.  
Айзек возмутился.  
– Эй, я не собираюсь делать этого!

Дерек проигнорировал их обоих и повернулся к Стайлзу, внезапно осознав.  
– Они твои дети?  
Не то чтобы Дерек активно думал о том, чтобы поухаживать за Стайлзом, но они сталкивались много раз в городе и округе… и Дерек… ладно, он был весьма заинтересован.  
Стайлз был интригующим, забавным и невероятно умным. А также харизматичным, обаятельным, загадочным и весёлым.  
К тому же Дерек не видел кольца, никогда не слышал о его парне или девушке и не чуял чужого запаха на нём.

Но, очевидно, Стайлз был не свободен.

Стайлз засветился от гордости.  
– Да, эта парочка хулиганов – моя, – он стрельнул глазами в сторону Дерека. – Приёмные, но мои!

….Или не настолько не свободен?

– Мы были на пути в океанариум, но потом ты позвонил – и вот… – Стайлз пожал плечами.  
Повисла пауза, во время которой Дерек старательно игнорировал ухмылку Дэнни, пристальный взгляд Айзека и тот факт, что даже Бойд заинтересовался происходящим, несмотря на свою обычную невозмутимость.  
– Как бы то ни было, вернёмся к делу. Дэнни-бой, давай продолжим, – Стайлз встряхнулся, избавляясь от неловкости, – Мне всё ещё нужно видеть результаты анализа, но тебе ведь интересно моё мнение об этом случае?  
Дэнни кивнул.   
– Да, если можно. Ведь мы все знаем, что твои гипотезы чаще всего близки к официальному заключению. 

Стайлз согласно качнул головой и продолжил работать.

Дерек наблюдал за ним, и разные мысли кружили в его голове. Ему нравились дети, и у него сложилось хорошее впечатление о Стайлзе, и, возможно, можно надеяться, что Стайлз тоже хорошо думает о нём.  
Кажется, Дереку нужно всего лишь чуть-чуть скорректировать свой план.


	4. Четыре.

– Итак, твоя семья, – задумчиво протянул Стайлз, – в нее входят твои родители, две пары бабушек и дедушек, шесть братьев и сестёр, плюс все братья и сёстры твоих родителей и их семьи, твои кузены и так далее, и тому подобное. Ничего себе толпа!

– Вот поэтому я сбежал, – ухмыляясь, подтвердил Дерек. – Мне нравится жизнь в большом городе, поэтому мне потребовалось время, чтобы принять решение, – продолжил он, разглядывая детскую площадку. – Но мой волк и я всегда предпочитали жить в каком-нибудь более тихом и скромном месте.

– Но почему Бикон-Хиллз? – всё то время, что Стайлз задавал вопросы, его колени подпрыгивали вверх-вниз на одном месте, и от фиолетовых кед пестрело в глазах. – Я имею в виду, не пойми меня превратно, я рад, что ты выбрал среди всех прочих вариантов это забытое богом место, – он слегка порозовел от смущения, что умилило Дерека, – но я удивлён, что ты вообще нашёл его на карте.  
– Моя семья однажды отправилась в путешествие и проезжала через это место, – ответил Дерек. – Я всегда помнил о нем, и когда задался вопросом, куда бы я хотел уехать, этот город сразу пришел мне на ум. Меня тянуло сюда.  
– Бикон-Хиллз имеет отличный магический фон, – подтвердил Стайлз. – И мы дружелюбно относимся к любым видам существ, так что я очень рад, что ты решил остаться здесь. Он почесал нос, выглядя при этом нелепо и мило одновременно. В такие моменты Дерек видел, какой он внутри, а не только могущественного и умного мага-Искру.  
Они оба резко обернулись на громкий шум, донёсшийся с детской площадки. Но всё было в порядке. Энцо с радостным визгом кругами бегал от Сио, играющего с ним в догонялки. Леви же, наоборот, сидя в песочнице, возводил замок, а Сирия неподалёку пощипывала траву.  
– Наш круг близких намного меньше, чем твой, – заметил Стайлз. – Только я, мой папа и двое лисят.  
Стайлз рассказал их историю через несколько недель, за которые они частенько виделись. Леви и Энцо были найдены отрядом разведчиков-фейри неподалёку от границ своих владений, когда малышам был всего месяц. Их оставили в ящике для фруктов вместе с письмом, в котором пояснялось, что дети стали “платой” за некий “долг жизни” своих родителей.

Дерек пришёл в крайнее негодование, услышав эту историю, даже его волк рычал от злости.  
Королева фейри сообщила в В.Е.Р.А. о случившемся, и расследование было начато немедленно. Проблема оказалась в том, что фейри не могли так легко отказаться от детей. Они никогда не просили жизнь новорождённых в уплату долга за другую жизнь, но серьёзно относились к долгам в целом. Договор родителей, отвратительный в своей сути, уже пробудил магический обмен.  
И если бы они не смогли предоставить равноценную замену этой жертве, то даже Королева не смогла бы помешать магии забрать жизни близнецов. У них было всего шесть месяцев отсрочки.  
Желая быть справедливой, Королева позволила друзьям фейри – другим видам существ, связанным с ними – спасти детей. Она выбрала Стайлза – несмотря на то, что люди не внушали доверия, Стайлз стал хорошим другом Королеве – это ещё один факт, который не укладывался у Дерека в голове, потому что – ну как?! Стайлз пробормотал что-то странное о сводничестве, о ком-то по имени Лидия, королевском сыне Джексоне и принесении в жертву своего старого голубого Джипа для всеобщего блага. К счастью, Стайлз также был одобрен и со стороны В.Е.Р.А. – доктор, сотрудничавший с полицией, живший в безопасном районе и достаточно могущественный, чтобы защитить детей.

Всё резко усложнилось, когда близнецам исполнилось три месяца и стала известна их видовая принадлежность.  
Они оказались не просто детьми, а лисятами – близняшками-кицунэ, редчайшая комбинация, из-за которой те ужасные люди могли посчитать их “подходящей платой”.  
Магия долга жизни, оценив, насколько дети значимы, сократила отмеренный им срок до трёх месяцев.   
Стайлз рассказал, что ни В.Е.Р.А., ни фейри, ни он сам так и не нашли родителей – но Дерек знал, что это наглая ложь, хотя ни запах, ни пульс Стайлза не выдали его, – но они смогли найти способ погасить долг жизни за то время, что было у них в запасе.  
К тому времени, как близнецам исполнилось пять месяцев, Стайлз подал прошение стать их официальным опекуном.  
Двумя месяцами и одним невероятно быстрым рассмотрением дела позднее, Стайлз обзавёлся детьми – Диланом Леви и Тайлером Энцо Стилински.   
– Энцо, спускайся оттуда! – позвал Стайлз. Энцо стоял на носочках на спине Сио, одной рукой держась за рога фамильяра, а другой пытаясь достать с дерева сочный, низко висящий плод.  
Извинившись перед Дереком, Стайлз направился к своему расшалившемуся сыну.  
Дерек наблюдал, как Стайлз, помогая Энцо достать плод, влез на спину Сио и поднял малыша к ветвям. Дерек же остался на месте, решив присмотреть за вторым близнецом Стилински.  
– Привет, Леви, – Дерек присоединился к более тихому и робкому близнецу. – Твой песочный замок выглядит отлично. Могу я помочь тебе?  
Леви искоса посмотрел на него сквозь падающие на глаза кудряшки. Он выглядел неуверенно, и Дерек задумался. Он знал, что обычно выглядит сурово и недружелюбно, поэтому слегка улыбнулся Леви. Тот посмотрел на Сирию, и та фыркнула в ответ. Тогда Леви повернулся к Дереку и медленно кивнул, вручив ему игрушечный совок, когда тот сел рядом.  
Они работали бок о бок в тишине, добавляя башню за башней и делая замок все больше.  
Для такого маленького ребенка Леви обладал неплохими строительными навыками. Дерек заметил, что Стайлз смотрит в их сторону, и учуял сладкий флёр нежности, исходящий от него. Он опустил голову, весьма смущенный, но довольный. Рядом раздался звонкий голосок Энцо:  
– А почему Леви играет с кэпом Хейлом? Я тоже хочу!  
Леви повернулся к брату и показал что-то жестами в его сторону. Энцо взвизгнул и закрутился в руках Стайлза, пока тот спускал его на землю. Он начал хлопать по плечам и коленкам в поисках того, на что Леви пытался обратить его внимание.  
Дерек с любопытством следил за ними, впрочем, не забывая работать над замком. Он не был до конца уверен, был ли Леви немым, но он явно предпочитал объясняться с помощью жестов и мимики. И это не был язык жестов – поскольку Дерек знал его, – поэтому было неясно, как близнецам удаётся общаться, но, совершенно очевидно, они прекрасно понимали друг друга, как и их семья.  
Стайлз плюхнулся рядом с Леви и чмокнул его в кудрявую макушку. Леви улыбнулся своему па и повел рукой.  
Стайлз кивнул непонятно чему:  
– Конечно, ребенок.

Внезапно раздался вой, и до них долетел стойкий запах крови.  
Дерек резко развернулся, в его горле уже вибрировал угрожающий рык.

 

У самой кромки деревьев за ними наблюдал оборотень. Весь в крови.  
Спотыкаясь на каждом неловком шаге, покрытый кровью с головы до ног, он направился прямо к Энцо, сидящему на траве. Чужак снова завыл, и Энцо застыл на месте.   
– Энцо! – Стайлз вскочил на ноги. – Энцо! Сио, приведи его!  
Дерек мгновенно пришёл в движение, бросившись к оборотню. К счастью, Сио оказался быстрее: легко сократив расстояние до малыша, замершего с широко распахнутыми от страха глазами, он подхватил его за воротник майки и унес на безопасное расстояние. Дерек краем глаза проследил за висящим под мордой оленя Энцо и рванул к чужаку. На бегу он зажал кнопку сигнала о помощи на рации, которую никогда не оставлял.  
— Стайлз, беги за помощью!  
Внезапно Дерек узнал его – светлые волосы, широкие плечи, подбородок с ямочкой – Карсон, правая рука главаря.  
Их бизнес накрылся после той облавы, и с тех пор он был в бегах. Все соседние округа были начеку, но в В.Е.Р.А. не ожидали, что он вернется в Бикон-Хиллз, где для него риск быть арестованным был выше всего.  
Дерек встретился с Карсоном лицом к лицу. Волк, казалось, истекал кровью из-за множества порезов, покрывавших все его тело. Один глаз опух и заплыл, на руках и ногах не хватало нескольких когтей. Взгляд горел безумием, и все тело сотрясала лихорадка. Порыв воздуха принес Дереку запах разлагающейся плоти, сильный и резкий, перебиваемый запахом наркотиков.  
Дерек не мог сказать, что привело волка в такое состояние – возможно, он сам навредил себе в результате отката или передозировки.  
– Карсон, я капитан В.Е.Р.А. Дерек Хейл, – Дерек говорил медленно, подняв руки со спрятанными когтями, без угрозы в голосе. – Вам нужна помощь?  
Карсон зарычал и упал на четвереньки. Дерек колебался, по имеющейся у них информации тот не мог оборачиваться полностью, но, накачанный наркотиками, он был непредсказуем.  
Но оборотень не атаковал, он то рычал, то стонал, мотая головой из стороны в сторону.   
– Карсон, ты можешь говорить? Ты понимаешь меня? – Дерек пытался достучаться до него. – Если ты понимаешь, что я говорю, посмотри на меня.  
Карсона затрясло. Спустя минуту он поднял голову, глядя на Дерека красными глазами, полными… страха.  
– Помоги… мне…  
– Хорошо, хорошо, – Дерек отступил на шаг назад. – Карсон, я могу…  
И в следующий же миг Карсон бросился на него.  
Инстинкт взял верх, и Дерек скользнул в полуоборот. Он отступил назад, вовремя избегая когтей Карсона, но прежде чем он даже успел моргнуть, тот нанес удар в его плечо. Дерек взревел и замахнулся, попытавшись дотянуться до лица оборотня. Тот отскочил в сторону, шипя и плюясь.  
Дерек закатал рукав – порез был неглубокий, но, черт побери, этот мужчина был весьма быстр и оказался сильнее, чем они считали, собирая на него досье. Если Дерек верно предполагал, наркотик уже вступил в действие.  
Прежде чем Дерек успел определить, как остановить его, Карсон внезапно прекратил движение.  
Дерек оглянулся и увидел Стайлза. Тот вскинул руки, в одной из них возник шнур, словно сотканный из фиолетого сияния, он протянулся к Карсону и, обернувшись вокруг челюстей, рук, груди и ног, удерживал его на месте. Стайлз дёрнул на себя, и Карсон уступил, рыча, но не в силах сопротивляться. Стайлз протянул свободную руку ладонью вперед, и когда его пальцы сжались в кулак, Карсон свернулся клубком, а магические путы обвили его, словно кокон.  
Дерек отодвинулся, делая глубокий вдох. Он взглянул на Стайлза, который уже встревоженно осматривал его раны. Дерек с облегчением порадовался, что драка не переросла в серьёзное сражение.  
– Что с ним произошло? – спросил он.  
– Что касается этого случая, то я не уверен, – Стайлз медленно двинулся в сторону связанного волка. – Скорей всего, передозировка, но мы всё ещё не знаем, почему он истекает кровью…  
Дерек вскрикнул, когда Стайлз внезапно закричал и упал на колени, вокруг его шеи вспыхнуло светящееся кольцо темно-зеленого цвета. И прежде чем Дерек смог помочь ему, он почувствовал настолько сильное заклинание, что его волк взвыл.  
И теперь он вспомнил: во время той облавы было двое сбежавших: Карсон, а второй был… Мерль, главарь и чернокнижник.  
Дерек обернулся. Мерль стоял позади него, длинные тёмные волосы завесой скрывали его лицо, выделялся только крючковатый нос. Подобно Карсону, он был весь покрыт кровью, но различие состояло в том, что Мерль не пах так сильно наркотиками, а кровь, что была на нём, принадлежала не ему, а его помощнику.

Мерль вытянул руки в сторону Стайлза, татуировки на его предплечьях загорелись, пульсируя, темно-зеленым контуром.   
– Верни мне моего волка, Искра! – прошипел он, сверкнув глазами, его волосы встали дыбом. – Он мой!  
– Ты использовал наркотик и магию крови на нём! – гневно прорычал Стайлз, но пылающий зеленый ошейник продолжал удерживать его. – Он же человек, ты, урод!  
Мерль усмехнулся и уже собирался ответить, как его взгляд остановился на Дереке.  
– Я знаю тебя, Капитан В.Е.Р.А. Хейл… – протянул он, наклонив голову. Он оскалился дикой пугающей ухмылкой. – Я думаю, пожалуй… ты бы подошёл лучше для моей цели...  
Он взмахнул рукой, и Дерек осознал, что вокруг его шеи теперь замкнулось такое же темно-зеленое кольцо. Он закричал. Теперь он знал, что чувствовал Стайлз, потому что это было похоже на воротник из гвоздей.  
Мерль бросил взгляд на Карсона, который продолжал лежать без движения, свернувшись в клубок, с полуприкрытыми глазами, хрипя на каждом вдохе.  
– Тесты оказались провальными. Мне больше не нужна эта бесполезная вещь, – взгляд Мерля загорелся, и Стайлз вскрикнул, когда Карсон закатил глаза и обмяк, более не дыша.  
Стайлз поднялся на ноги, сияющие кольца на его и Дерека шеях разлетелись как осколки стекла. Он выбросил в воздух кулак, отправив заклинание, похожее на фиолетовую молнию. Получив удар в руку, Мерль грубо выругался. Стайлз замахнулся на него вторым кулаком, но тот парировал, атаковав зелёными шипами. А в следующий миг между ними возник Сио, закрывая Стайлза как барьер. Магия Мерля рассыпалась искрами, столкнувшись с его шкурой, не оставив и следа.  
– Сио! – Дерек обернулся назад. Сирия стояла далеко от них, но все еще на виду, и он легко смог заметить двух крошек-лисят на спине оленихи.  
Лицо Стайлза побелело от ужаса:  
– Сирия! Назад!  
Мерль повернул голову, проследив за их взглядами, но, прежде чем он смог заметить детей, Дерек бросился на него с рычанием. Он не собирался давать тому ни единого шанса увидеть их. Маг заметил рывок Дерека, но не успел он парировать, как Сио, улучшив момент, тоже атаковал, наставив рога на человека.  
Стайлз повёл руками, заклинанием прижимая руки Мерля по швам, заставив того дико закричать.  
Дерек ударил его в центр груди, а Сио боднул рогами, отбросив к деревьям. Мерль не сдавался, он наколдовал лассо и, выбросив его в сторону Дерека, опутал его руку и потянул на себя. Разразившись сумасшедшим смехом, он вцепился зелёными когтями в Дерека. Того прошило адской болью.  
– Дерек!  
Стайлз внезапно оказался рядом, буквально оттаскивая Мерля от него. И прежде чем Дерек смог помочь, Мерль вонзил когти свободной руки в бок Стайлзу.  
– Стайлз!  
Сио взревел и атаковал, его глаза полыхнули белым светом, и он буквально увеличился в размерах.   
Дерек тоже был Альфой, и хотя это не было тайной, немногие знали, что он способен оборачиваться полностью. И, кажется, сейчас для этого было самое время. Дерек полностью отпустил своего волка и почувствовал, как обращение меняет его, кожа покрылась мехом, конечности, треснув, удлинились, лицо исказилось, вытянувшись.  
Против Альфы и разъяренного оленя, защищающего своего человека, у мага не было ни шанса.


	5. Пять.

Оказалось, что Сио и Сирия не были фамильярами Стайлза.

Дерек, приобняв Стайлза за плечи, расположился с ним на качелях на заднем крыльце дома Стилински. Прошло уже несколько дней с момента нападения, и тревога наконец улеглась. Стайлз решил, что пора посвятить Дерека в секрет их семьи.  
– Помнишь, ты спрашивал меня об олене? И я сказал, что Сирия – фамильяр? Так вот, я не говорил, что она мой фамильяр, – Стайлз хмыкнул, прижавшись к груди Дерека. – Я не настолько могущественный, честно говоря. Моя Искра не плоха, но я считаю, что мозги – мои реальная суперсила.  
Он переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Дерека, лениво играя с ними.  
– Я так и не знаю, кто из них чей. После того, как я усыновил лисят, фамильяры просто возникли, и один из них стал следовать за мной, вероятно, для защиты или присмотра. Люди стали говорить, что моя Искра стала сильнее с тех пор как я стал отцом, всего лишь слухи и всё в таком роде. Мы с отцом решили, что лучше позволить всем считать так, чем показать, насколько на самом деле могут быть сильны малыши.  
– Не говоря уж о том, что это большой плюс к любой репутации, – поддразнил его Дерек, пощекотав бок и заставив хватать воздух словно рыба.  
Дерек рассмеялся. Стайлз немного надулся на это, но ответил на нежный поцелуй. Он все длился, став более глубоким, влажным и сладким, и Дерек подумал, что никогда не испытывал ничего похожего ни с кем другим. Он почувствовал, как под его губами расплывается в широкой улыбке Стайлз, и легко поцеловал еще раз, прежде чем отстраниться. Стайлз улыбался ему, глаза его ярко сияли, на щеках проступил лёгкий румянец, и Дерек понял, что никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким умиротворенным и влюблённым.  
– Эй там, у вас всё прилично?  
– Пап, ты меня смущаешь, – раздосадованно протянул Стайлз.  
– Ты с этим и сам справляешься, милый, – шепнул ему Дерек. Стайлз, фыркнув, развернулся к нему и атаковал, пытаясь защекотать.  
Джон со вздохом отступил назад:  
– Ох, прекратите это, вы двое. Мы уже вернулись из супермаркета, – он смущенно потер шею. – И... ээ… мы прихватили кое-что по дороге.  
Стайлз простонал:  
– Пааап, ты опять купил лисятам сладкие хлопья? – он потянул Дерека за руку, следуя за Джоном в дом. – Ты же знаешь, Мелисса сказала нам, что нужно сократить… О мой бог!  
В гостиной оказались двое лисят, любящих проказы и приключения, и предполагалось, что должно быть два, но на самом деле оказалось три оленя. Леви и Энцо прятались за Сио и Сирией, их коротенькие хвостики взволнованно метались и тряслись, словно малыши знали, что у них проблемы.  
Третий олень свернулся калачиком рядом с ними. Дереку сразу же бросилось в глаза, что он меньше и тоньше, чем другие два – похоже, это был оленёнок.  
– Дети, вы создали еще одного фамильяра? – Стайлз не мог прийти в себя от изумления, – что… как… вы…  
Джон со вздохом опустился в свое кресло:  
– Она постучала в окно машины, практически довела меня до сердечного приступа и едва не перевернула пикап, когда все три чертовых оленя втиснулись в кузов машины. И все в округе это видели. Я думаю, даже есть видео.  
Стайлз продолжал смотреть на сыновей, а Дерек лишь улыбался.  
– Подумай, в каком все будут восторге, когда узнают, что у тебя теперь три… – Стайлз закрыл ему рот ладонью и коротко посмотрел на него.  
– Сона.  
Дерек замер и ощутил, что Стайлз тоже задержал дыхание. Джон выглядел заинтригованным. Дерек развернулся к Леви. Тот смотрел только на него, а не на папу или дедушку.  
Стайлз ткнул острым локтем Дереку в бок, тот ущипнул в ответ за бедро, прежде чем присесть перед малышом.  
– Это ее имя, Леви?  
Леви кивнул. Несмотря на постоянное молчание, его голос не был хриплым или резким, но он был тише и мягче, чем  
жизнерадостный тон Энцо.  
– Привет, Сона, – Дерек помахал олененку, который качнул головой и тихонько подал голос в ответ. – Теперь у вас с Энцо и па у каждого есть по оленю.  
Леви и Энцо хихикнули, их голоса прозвучали как колокольчики.  
– Сона наша! – пояснил Энцо.  
– А Сио твой! – добавил Леви.  
У Дерека перехватило дыхание.  
– Ч-что ты имеешь в виду?  
Стайлз опустился на колени позади Дерека. Он показал руками несколько жестов, на которые Леви ответил своими, а затем указал пальцем вокруг себя.  
– Сирия для папочки, Сона для меня, Энцо и деды. А Сио для Дерека, – он немного помолчал, внезапно с волнением посмотрев на Дерека. – Правильно?  
Дерек понял, о чём именно тот спрашивает, он ощутил всю серьёзность вопроса, что задал ему ребёнок – собирался ли Дерек остаться с ними, примет ли он этот невероятно щедрый и уникальный дар, будет ли он заботиться о них всех всегда…  
Двое старших Стилински ждали ответ Дерека, затаив дыхание.  
Дерек потянулся к Леви, и тот доверчиво протянул к нему руки, чтобы он смог подхватить его и устроить на своих коленях.  
– Это было бы замечательно.  
Леви улыбнулся, и Энцо, отразив его улыбку, мгновенно вскочил и забрался на колени к Дереку следом за братом. Дерек покачнулся, но Стайлз был рядом, он обнял всех троих и поцеловал Дерека. Его глаза сияли, и улыбка растянулась на всё лицо.  
– Что ж. Добро пожаловать в семью, капитан! – Джон довольно улыбнулся.

Дерек поцеловал детей в макушки и нежно коснулся губами щеки Стайлза. 

Великолепная Искра, близняшки и три оленя – приехать сюда стало лучшим решением в его жизни.


End file.
